


For The Sake Of Dean’s Sanity

by isxbella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, it’s a christmas party and they play cluedo and spin the bottle because i’m cliché like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxbella/pseuds/isxbella
Summary: Dean is fed up of his friends Draco and Ginny disrupting every social gathering. It’s time they just kiss already. And technically, it was Neville’s idea to play spin the bottle.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Get Well Soon Winter 2020





	For The Sake Of Dean’s Sanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



> This was my first time writing this particular pairing but I hope this is enjoyable regardless. Happy holidays :)

“I don’t want to be here,” Draco said bluntly, staring at his friends as they say cross-legged on the rug and wondering why he even had friends when they made him attend parties like he had nothing better to do on Christmas Eve.

He didn’t. But standing there in a green festive jumper with a gingerbread man printed on it, he considered if he should have taken his chances at Malfoy Manor making polite conversation with the mother that didn’t understand his life choices. 

Hermione- who had opened the door to let him in sat down with the others. Her frizzy hair had been tamed into a braid over her shoulder and she wore a sweater with a rosy-cheeked Santa cartoon across the chest. He had been informed that a festive jumper was a necessity he wouldn’t be admitted without, but Dean’s hoodie was a plain grey with a brand logo. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Let him go. He can get back to writing his boring book.”

Hermione frowned, reaching out for the box of cheese crackers. “I think Draco’s guide to non-verbal magic is fascinating, frankly-“

“Well you’re the only one who thinks so. I’ll take the original book over Malfoy’s remake any day of the week.”

Ron groaned. “Are we going to play this muggle board game or spend another hour listening to Ginny insult everything about Draco from his hair to his middle name?”

Draco plumped a cushion and sat down on it cautiously. Ginny, he’d found out last week, had very strong opinions about the fact his middle name was Lucius, after his father. I

He examined the board game in the middle of the circle without understanding any of it. He picked up the green figurine and sighed. “Alright, what are the rules for this one?”

Everybody looked relieved that neither he or Ginny had made a further move to argue and Hermione began to read the rules of Cluedo, explaining that the character Draco had chosen was Reverend Green. There were only six characters, so while Ginny was Miss Scarlett and Harry was Colonel Mustard, Neville and Luna doubled up to be Professor Plum. Dean and Seamus also formed a team as Miss White (Seamus denounced the whole character thing as stupid) and that left Ron as Miss Peacock.

After a few minutes of awkwardly moving his figurine about and asking questions, Draco relaxed with a confident smirk on his face. His only real competitors were Hermione Granger- face hidden by her scoresheet as she scribbled notes down furiously- and Ginny Weasley, whose determination to see him lose severely clouded her judgement. 

“I guess it was Green with the lead pipe in the drawing room,” Ginny declared boldly, eliciting a snort from Draco. She glared at him, fist clenched around the offending cards. 

He raised an eyebrow cooly. “Look at them and you’ll see, Weasley.”

“Alright then, Malfoy. Challenge accepted,” she retorted, revealing the cards and then sighing. Hermione winced on her behalf and Draco chuckled. They were only fifteen minutes into the game, and her rash decisions clearly hadn’t paid off because one of his cards was the lead pipe. 

As Hermione payed Ginny’s shoulder and the girl all but growled at Draco, he made his own prediction. “Plum with the candlestick in the drawing room.”

Ginny threw the cards down on the board with a bit more strength than necessary and everyone began tittering, then getting up to find refreshments. Draco leant over to Ginny with a smirk, and put a hand on her arm. 

“Better luck next time.”

His hand lingered for a little too long to be excused, and the colour rose on Ginny’s freckled cheeks. 

—

While Draco and Ginny were squabbling over whether sweet or salted popcorn was better, Dean drew Seamus, Neville and Luna aside. His boyfriend was munching on a strawberry lace and Luna was sucking popcorn dust off her fingers. 

“For the sake of all of our collective sanities,” Dean announced, in a hushed tone, “this needs to stop.”

Neville blinked. He looked like he was melting in his home-knitted reindeer jumper. “This being?”

Dean pulled a face. “That.”

Everyone’s gazes followed his pointed finger towards Draco and Ginny, whom Hermione was failing to referee in their attempts to prove the other wrong, yet again. 

Seamus sighed, his accent thick. “Dean, what do you suggest we do about them? Eventually they’ll come to their senses and hook up.”

“But hopefully sooner rather than later,” Luna said in a wistful tone, “for the sake of Hermione’s kitchen.”

Neville muttered his agreement. Popcorn mix was already all over Hermione’s floor and the abandoned kettle was realessing demonic fumes. Hermione herself looked more harassed than Dean had seen her since her auror exams. 

He let out a grunt of frustration. Seamus ran his hand up and down his back to try and relieve his boyfriend’s stress, but Dean pulled away with a purposeful glint in his eyes. “No, this ends tonight. One way or another.”

“We could always play spin the bottle,” Neville volunteered, immediately receiving the wrath of Seamus’ glare. But it was too late, because Dean’s face had already lit up. 

“Yes!” he declared. “That’s it! Our troubles are over!”

He all but sprinted into the kitchen to inform the others, who had now resorted to sweeping up the popcorn shrapnel with dustpans and brushes. 

—

“This is such a childish game,” Draco argued, glaring at the bottle that was pointing at him as Luna crashed over. She smiled regretfully at him. 

Seamus narrowed his eyes. “It wasn’t so childish when you were breathless with laughter after I had to kiss Ron. I wouldn’t have counted you as a coward, Malfoy.”

Draco snarled at him. He leaned forward and chastely pecked Luna’s lip. “There, Finnigan. Happy?”

The Gryffindor rolled his eyes. It was his turn, and then it would be Draco’s. He spun and it came to a stop on Dean. The boys grinned at each other and Dean scooted round the circle to his boyfriend.

After an awkward minute of them making out, Harry coughed. “Its, uh, Draco’s turn.”

Ginny clamped her mouth shut to hold in a giggle as the blonde pulled a sour face and spun the bottle. It spun about in a kaleidoscope of green plastic before stopping very suddenly in front of Ginny. 

Draco suspected foul play. He glared at Seamus who was leaning against Dean and grinning. He glared at Dean who was also grinning, and Luna who looked very happy about it. 

“Let’s get this over with,” said Ginny, whose smirk was replaced with a frown. Draco awkwardly slid over on his knees and cupped her face. He stared numbly into her eyes. “God’s sake,” she muttered and connected her lips to his. 

It was meant to be chaste. It wasn’t meant to sweet and nice in a way that urged him to put his hand in her hair and her to snake her arm round his back. 

There was a round of cheers, but Draco didn’t have it in himself to hate Dean or Seamus anymore. 

No, he had much better things to do now- and all because of a damn Christmas party. 


End file.
